FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for controlling an internal combustion engine, having a pressure sensor in an intake tract for sensing a charging pressure, an air mass flow rate meter for sensing an air mass flow, and a charging device to which an actuator is assigned.
A device for controlling an internal combustion engine is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 43 44 960 A1. The internal combustion engine has an intake tract with a pressure sensor which senses a charging pressure as well as an air mass flow rate meter which senses an air mass flow. A charging device has a compressor, a turbine and a bypass valve in a bypass pipe which bypasses the turbine. A controller is provided having a controlled variable which is the charging pressure and a manipulated variable that is a signal for actuating the bypass valve. However, the charging pressure changes only after a long delay time after the bypass valve has been influenced. Accordingly, the controller has a low control quality, particularly during the non-steady state operation of the internal combustion engine.